Invincible
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: They were growing up in a world where everything was in reach. Was it really that surprising that they felt like gods? needs editing. please forgive character mistakes. dedalus should be elphias. *sigh*


The three boys were walking along a very snowy path that would eventually lead them to a village called Hogsmeade. The path was so packed with snow that the boys had to lift their knees more than normal. They didn't really mind it though; they liked the snow even though they would never admit just how pretty it was.

An average looking boy with blond hair gave the tallest them all a somewhat pleading look. "Isn't there a way for us to clear away this snow?" Of course there was always going to be the one who had to complain about everything.

The tall one, with brilliant blue eyes nodded. "Yes, Sebastian."

Nothing else was said and no one moved to extract their wands from their pockets. They boys were reluctant to move very much, especially if the movement required of them to take their hands out of their warm pockets. The cold was the curse of winter.

"I think," the tall boy said. "I want to grow a mustache."

The shortest let out a snort of laughter. "Albus, your voice only just finished cracking. How many fifteen year olds do you know have mustaches?"

Albus shrugged. "I'm allowed to dream big, aren't I Dedalus?"

"If you're not gonna clear away this snow, Dumbledore, shut up. Everyone just shut up," Sebastian grumbled menacingly.

Albus and Dedalus rolled their eyes at each other. After spending nearly five years with the boy, they were quite used to Sebastian's antics. Albus winked at Dedalus and stooped down and backed some snow together into perfect snow balls. With one more devilish grin at each other, they chucked them at Sebastian, one knocking off his hat and another at his exposed neck. He let out a growl of frustration before making his own snowball and chasing after his friends who had made a run for it immediately.

They burst through the doors of Honeydukes a few minutes later. They were shivering a little more than before and the snow on their long overcoats was beginning to melt in the toasty candy shop. Despite the chilliness from outside they were grinning broadly and their cheeks were flushed. Their eyes danced with happiness. They looked perfect as one more so than they ever would if they were apart.

"Hey, hey, Albus," Sebastian said hurriedly in a hushed voice. The boy in question gave Sebastian a wary look. Dedalus was entranced by the new vampire lollipops. His uncle was a vampire—a vampire with a rather large sweet tooth. "It's you're muse in the corner," Sebastian finished evilly.

Albus told himself not to look, but he wasn't really in a listening mood, at least his eyes weren't. He couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks as he laid eyes on Bryn Eastwater. She was with the gaggle of her usual friends as they picked through some chocolates. As luck, or lack thereof, would have it Bryn noticed Albus staring. She gave him a smile and a wave, which Albus returned only a little late. Albus was rubbish at that sort of thing so he justified it by smacking Sebastian upside the head.

Before leaving the shop they each bought a month's worth of candy—naturally it would only last a week. For some reason they found the chill much more bearable within the village than without. Maybe it was all the hustle and bustle of a few Christmas shoppers or the golden lights that glowed from the shop windows. Whatever the reason they were much happier for it.

Especially Sebastian.

They boy threw his arms around his friends' shoulders as he pushed himself between them. It looked a little awkward what with Albus' height and Dedalus' shortness but it didn't seem to faze Sebastian. He grinned jovially. "Are you guys ready for a sentimental moment?" he asked, his grin becoming somewhat mischievous.

"Not particularly, no," squeaked Dedalus, stuffing a chocolate frog down his throat.

"Good, glad to hear it boys," he continued on as if he had meant for Dedalus to reply in the negative. "Because you're gonna get one.

"Now, to start off this sentimental moment I would like to pose a question: Do you ever feel as if you were invincible?"

Albus raised an eyebrow in intereset. "What do you mean, exactly?" he said, shrugging off Sebastians arm when they reached one of the new pubs—the Hogshead.

"I'm not sure," He had dropped the formal lilt from before and now he just sounded like a fifteen-year-old wizard. A fifteen-year-old boy. "It's like this feeling that I get sometimes. Mostly when I've accomplished something. I feel powerful—invincible.

Dedalus was nodding slowly as he pulled up a chair at the bar. "I know what you mean. Whenever I go over a map and wonder what it would be like to travel to faraway places I feel like I could conquer the world."

"Carpe diem," Albus mumbled.

"What?"

"Carpe diem," he repeated, louder. "You know, seize the day. I think that's what you're talking about, or it explains it."

"What do you think it means though, Albus?"

Albus didn't speak, and nor did anyone else until long after they had warmed their bellies with drinks. Finally he spoke, "I think it means for us that we're growing up."

"Well that's a scary concept," grumbled Sebastian unhappily but there was a sort of excited hunger in his eyes. For a moment, to Albus, he looked invincible.

"Do you feel it Albus?"

The brilliant eyed young wizard bit his lip as he mulled over the question. He knew the answer to it right away but he wasn't sure he wanted to share. What if he told them and them that he felt it all the time and then they could feel it too? In his own selfish way he wanted to keep it to himself but then when he looked into their faces it dawned on him that they already knew.

They just need someone to say it out loud, and that someone was Albus.

"All the time, Dedalus. I feel like a god when I'm with you guys."

The three of them were silent for a moment to let that sink in, before it was ruined by Sebastian's fist slamming on the bar. "Alright, blokies! I officially dub this sentimental moment closed."

"A little too mushy at the end there, in my opinion," Dedalus said with a glint in his eye.

"Oi, Sebastian," Albus said with a smirk. "It's your muse in the doorway." Sure enough a pretty girl with raven hair was walking into the pub.

Sebastian pushed his hand through his mass of blond curls. "well lads, I'm off to be invincible." He hopped off his stool and shouted, "Olivia, I love you," across the pub.

"A bit more obvious than invincible, don't you think, Albus?" Dedalus chuckled.

"In this case, I don't think there's a difference," he said referring to the look of pure joy in Olivia's eyes.


End file.
